The present invention relates to dashboard cameras and, more particularly, to a dashboard camera that extends while in use and retracts while not in use.
A dashcam or dashboard camera is an onboard camera that continuously records the view through a vehicle's windscreen. It may be attached to the interior windscreen or to the top of the dashboard, by suction cup or adhesive-tape mount. Dashcams may provide video evidence in the event of an accident.
Cameras are often mounted clumsily on the dashboard, windshield, seats, or mirror of the automobile or on the exterior of the automobile exposed to elements or theft. Standalone devices can be readily seen from outside the vehicle when not in use and can be stolen or fall off their temporary mounts. Further, when camera devices are mounted on the windshield they obstruct the drivers field of vision. When camera devices are mounted on the exterior of the vehicle they are subject to the elements which may adversely affect the performance of the device.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus that protects dashboard cameras from the elements and from thieves.